russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995
We Are The No. 1 UHF Station. Thanks for taking us to the top. :We'd like to think our viewers for making RJTV 29, the No. 1 UHF station. :Based on November 19-25 Media Pulse Ratings :No.1 Early Afternoon (12:00-2:00) :No.1 Mid-Afternoon (2:00-6:00) :No.1 Primetime (6:00-10:00) :No.1 Late Evening (10:00-12:00) Stay tuned to timeless television for your favorite all family shows! Schedule (November 1995) Monday-Friday :10 am - Home TV Shopping :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - Home TV Shopping :3 pm - Classic Cartoons :3:30 pm - :Monday: Scooby Doo :Tuesday: Shazzan :Wednesday: Quick Draw McGraw :Thursday: Magilla Gorilla :Friday: Bible Stories :4 pm - :Monday: Josie and the Pussycats :Tuesday: Mister T :Wednesday: Huckleberry Hound :Thursday: Pebbles & BamBam :Friday: Dinosaucers :4:30 pm - Hot Stuff :5 pm - Newsline Citibeat (LIVE) (local newscast) :5:30 pm - Home TV Shopping :6:30 pm - Wait Till Your Father Gets Home :7 pm - What Would You Do? :7:30 pm - :Monday: Box Office America :Tuesday: Who's the Boss? :Wednesday: Anything for a Laugh :Thursday: Ticket to Adventure :Friday: Different Strokes :8 pm - :Monday: Coach :Tuesday: Rich Man Poor Man :Wednesday: Married... with Children :Thursday: Murder, She Wrote :Friday: The Facts of Life :8:30 pm - :Monday: Combat! :Wednesday: Hart to Hart :Friday: Little House of the Paradise :9 pm - :Tuesday: Three's Company :Thursday: Soap :9:30 pm - :Monday: Streets of San Francisco :Tuesday: The Man from U.N.C.L.E. :Wednesday: The Flying Nun :Thursday: I Dream of Jeannie :Friday: The Partidge Family :10 pm - :Wednesday: Gilligan's Island :Thursday: Bewitched :Friday: Father Knows Best :10:30 pm - :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Video Fashion :Tuesday & Thursday: Life Choices :11 pm - Newsline Consumers Front (LIVE) (local newscast) :11:30 pm to 1 am - Home TV Shopping Saturday :10 pm - Magic Minutes :10:30 am - Minute Wonders :11 am - Hanna-Barbera Classics :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - Sealab 2020 :2 pm - Fantastic Four :2:30 pm - Wacky Races :3 pm - Nostalgia TV (local) :4 pm - Golden Classics (timeless Hollywood movies) :6 pm - Rock Around the World (rock music videos) :6:30 pm - Junior Jam (LIVE) (local kiddie variety show) :7:30 pm - Saturday Specials (timeless movies, specials and concerts) :9:30 pm - Intimate Session with Charlie Ysmael (local variety show featuring the Pinoy rock bands) :10:30 pm - Dance Party (LIVE) (local variety show) :11:30 pm to 1 am - Home TV Shopping Sunday :10 am - Animation Specials :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - Cartoon Funnies :2 pm - The Addams Family :2:30 pm - The Jetsons :3 pm - The Flinstones :3:30 pm - Super Sports Follies :4:30 pm - On Scene: Emergency Response :5 pm - Sta. Zita At Si Mary Rose (local drama anthology) :6 pm - Lonely Chef :6:30 pm - Sunday Family Features (timeless Hollywood movies) :8:30 pm - Ripley's Believe It or Not! :9:30 pm - Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (local variety show featuring the performances from dancers and bands) :10:30 pm - Golf in Paradise :11:30 pm to 1 am - Home TV Shopping 'RJTV 29: Home Shopping (1994)' :Home TV Shopping on RJTV :Hurry limited offer :Avail of the unique products at a very low-low bargain price! :PROGRAMS: :Newsline (local) :Classic Cartoons :Golden Classics :Pinoy Rock & Rhythm (local) :Home TV Shopping (local) :Dance Upon A Time (local) :Resperitory's Seasons on Stance (local) :Inner Mind (local) :Saturday Specials 'Announcing the birth of RJTV 29: Timeless Television' :Beginning July 3, 1995 :The best and most enduring shows on TV are back! :Streets of San Francisco :Ripley's Believe it or Not! :Hart to Hart :The Partidge Family :Combat! :The Jetsons :Bewitched :Wait Till Your Father Gets Home :Three's Company :The Flintstones (June 30, 1995) :Beginning July 3, 1995! :The best and most enduring shows on TV from the 50's to the 90's are back!!! :Wholesome programming, for kids during the day and their baby boomer parents at night. :Children's Programming (Family Entertainment) :Fantastic Four :The Flintstones :Wait Till Your Father Gets Home :The Jetsons :The Addam's Family :Wacky Races :Drama Series :The Man from U.N.C.L.E. :Little House of the Paradise :Hart to Hart :Combat! :Streets of San Francisco :Lifestyle Programming :Anything for A Laugh :Super Sports Follies :Video Fashion :On Scene: Emergency Response :Ticket to Adventure with Kem Alexia :Lonely Chef :Ripley's Believe It or Not! :The Bikini Open :Sitcom / Comedies (Wholesome Values) :Partridge Family :Bewitched :I Dream of Jeannie :Three's Company :Soap :The Flying Nun :Gilligan's Island :Father Knows Best :RJTV Transmitter Tower :700,000 watts ERP :The strongest and farthest reach in UHF. :Bridging the Generation Gap! :RJTV 29: Timeless Television :Also seen: :Channel 73 - SkyCable :Channel 48 - Home Cable :Channel 29 - CCN :Provincial Cable Affitilates: :Channel 29 - Iloilo :Channel 29 - Leyte :Channel 29 - Cagayan de Oro :Channel 29 - Cebu :Channel 37 - Davao :Channel 03 - Cotabato :Channel 29 - Pagadian See also *Old SBN 21 Schedule